


Falling Down

by Moch_ii



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: I guess it could be put under X/Zero, M/M, Too bad for Zero, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moch_ii/pseuds/Moch_ii
Summary: Zero is falling. So, he thinks.
Relationships: X & Zero, X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 19





	Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> UPLOADING SAVED DATA—>  
> ...  
> UPLOAD SUCCESS—>  
> ...  
> Would you like to view memory, “FALLING DOWN”?—>
> 
> >YES NO

Zero was falling.

...

Was he dreaming? He couldn’t feel his torn up body and his eyes were heavy. The pieces of metal nearby seemed to like stars, glinting as they descended to earth. He fell further, the dark sky around him looked like swirls of blue and orange melted together. 

He completed his mission, right? He should be satisfied. Was it because Ciel would be sad? Or he couldn't keep his promise with Alouette? Instead he feels as if he’s longing for something.

Longing for what? He didn’t know. Was it to see Ciel again? To remember the dreams that left him aching? To regain his memories? To... see _him_ again? Right, there was him, X. In Zero’s eyes, X was a divine being, someone he could trust ~~, _his best friend_~~. Zero remembers the small talks they had, X was sweet and gentle. His smiles were soft and his eyes were perfect, truly X was a divine being. With a lift of his finger, Zero would be at his side in a heartbeat.

But, right, X was dead. Gone. Erased. Eradicated. Terminated. Zero remembered how weak he felt when all he could do was stare, helpless on the ground, as his friend gladly threw his life away for Zero. He remembered the feeling of despair, emptiness, guilt, he remembered choking on something. He couldn’t breathe, why was that? He remembered how his head felt as if it was spinning, how he wanted to tear himself limb from limb. He remembered how blank his mind became when it clicked, _X is dead_. He remembered how much Ciel worried for him, he didn’t blame her. 

Maybe that’s what he longed for, X. His dear friend to be at his side, even when approaching death. Zero looked around once more, he didn’t realize how much his body burned, or how several warnings rang in his ears. He looked up above him, triggering a sudden flashback.   
  


> _“Don’t you think the stars look like paint?“_
> 
> _“What do you mean?”_
> 
> _“Although we can’t see them very well, I think stars look like small little specks of paint.”_
> 
> _“X.”_
> 
> _“Hm?”_
> 
> _“You’re weird.”_

Zero heard laughter fading as he opened his eyes to stare at the starry sky. Although the memory was just audio, he somewhat remembered how faint the stars were in Abel. Now, he can see them all, staring at him as he descended further. _They do look like little insignificant specks of paint_. He watched the sky as pieces of his armor tore apart, flying away. He closed his eyes, silently apologizing to Ciel and everyone as he awaited impact.

His body crashed with the rocky sand, metal flying in different directions as he tumbled across the sand, his helmet getting lost in the process. His body was wracked, broken, whatever remained was breaking apart slowly as his body halted in the sand. His breathing slowed, his body lost energy. His fingers, arms, legs, torso, everything was gone, broken, scattered.

At least he landed upright, he tore open his eyes to watch the shower of color in the sky. His eyes darkened as his remaining energy was spent to send warnings.

**< —SHUT DOWN BEGINNING IN—>**

**10**

He choked out any air he inhaled

 **9**  
  
His body began to feel cold

**8**

His lips trembled

**7**

Whatever was left of his body twitched

**6**

His breathing stopped

**5**

He couldn’t feel anything anymore

**4**

He recalled once when everyone back at base took a “family picture”, at least that’s what everyone else said.

**3**

He recalled the small moments he spoke with X, being comforted by his voice.

**2**

He wondered how sad Ciel would be, or if she would even care at all.

**1**

_Maybe it was a dream_

**< —INITIATE SHUT DOWN—>**

**Author's Note:**

> Bo en and Porter Robinson music is great insperation.  
> I also get a kick outta making characters sad  
> Anyway,
> 
> “It’s okay Zero, you’re here now. You’re here, with me. Safe.”


End file.
